


Baking Shenanigans

by SleepyQuartz



Series: Twisted Shenanigans [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyQuartz/pseuds/SleepyQuartz
Summary: "Never use a messy recipeThe cake will end up crazyIf you do the cooking by the bookThen you'll have a cake"- LazyTown
Series: Twisted Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141478
Kudos: 1





	Baking Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Sky belongs to mutual on Twitter and Mayu is my personal twst OC!

_‘I want to make cupcakes for you to give to Schoenheit-senpai! That way you can woo him!’_

Sky’s own words were ringing in her head as she stared at the batter in front of her, the Ignihyde kitchen in complete shambles. She followed the recipe to a t so why was the batter green and clumpy?!

“I-I don’t understand what happened?! I read the instructions five times through and did exactly what it said! So why?!”

The young girl was completely distraught as she squatted near the cabinets, face buried in her hands as she tried her best to suppress the tears that were starting to come out. All she wanted to do was help but once again, it was ruined. As she started to cry, Mayu came into the kitchen carrying her phone, unaware of what was going on.

“I’m back, Sky! Everything going okay with the baking?”

Hearing Sky’s sobs, Mayu looked up from her phone and nearly dropped the device as her eyes widened at the sight before her. What once was a clean and pristine kitchen was now covered in green batter, egg shells laying haphazardly on the counter while flour coated the ground. And was that mayonnaise she saw sitting near the kitchen sink?!

“Sky what happened while I was gone?! Is everything okay?”

“Mayu...I don’t understand what went wrong! I did everything that the book said to do and it still came out a disaster! I just wanted to make you some cupcakes…” the blue haired girl sniffled, hand wiping away the tears that started to drip down her cheeks.

“Hey, it’ll be okay,” Mayu announced, arms wrapping around the girl as she rubbed her back soothingly. “It’s a simple fix, no need to worry about it!”

Once Sky felt better, Mayu put on an apron and rolled up her sleeves, working on salvaging the recipe. The kitchen was silent save for Mayu either mixing stuff together or humming a cute little tune and after 30 minutes, the oven dinged and notified the pair that the cupcakes were finish baking.

Staring at the cupcakes in the pan, Sky’s eyes widened as she saw it looked completely different from what she had started with. “How did you manage to fix it?! It looked inedible when I was putting stuff together!”

“Let’s just say it’s a secret that I’ll teach you another time. Now lets frost these things and then you can take some Ruggie so you can see him since it’s been a little bit yeah? I’m sure the boy misses you~” she teased.

“W-What? That’s not-!”

Giggling, Mayu handed Sky a knife and the pair covered the fluffy treats in colored frosting, some coated in blue and pink while the rest were covered with yellow. Once finished, Mayu placed them in a container and handed them to the blue haired girl.

“There were a couple of donuts leftover when I made some the other day so they’re in there too. You can tell them they’re from me but tell him you made the cupcakes! I promise he’ll love them.”

“Thank you Mayu, I really appreciate it!”

“Yes yes, now shoo shoo! Go woo your man with those deserts!”

“He’s not my man!”

“Not yet anyway...hehehehe~”

Needless to say, Sky came back and told Mayu how it went, face flustered and heart beating rapidly. Spoiler alert: He loved it.


End file.
